


Night Warmth

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Boone’s about to leave, but Chad doesn’t want to be alone either.
Relationships: Boone Clemens/Chad Radwell
Kudos: 8





	Night Warmth

A girl rapidly leaves the room with an embarrassed expression on her face before Chad can even say anything, her shirt, and shoes hold tight between her arms and her chest as she disappears into the hallway, then the rich blond turns annoyed eyes to his best friend.

“What the hell, man?” He stares at Boone laying down on his bed with a blank expression, the blond throwing his arms in the air in disbelief. “I thought you said I had the room to myself tonight!”

“I-I know, but…” Boone holds his turtle plusher tighter against him, looking away in shame. “It’s just… there’s a killer on campus, you know, and… I don’t really have anywhere else to sleep-”

“You could have crashed with one of the other boys!”

Boone flinches under his friend’s harsh tone and bites his bottom lip in silence, then he stands up. “Okay.”

“W-wait-” Chad shakes his head in both annoyance and confusion just as Boone walks towards the room’s door. “Where are you going?”

“Gonna crash with one of the boys.” He gives him a small look, a painful expression painted on his features. “I’m sorry I ruined your night.”

“No, Boone, wait-” The black-haired boy stops from leaving and looks back to see the rich blond give out a long sigh, his being annoyed act slowly crawling down. “You can stay.”

Boone frowns. “You don’t have to-”

“Look, I’m sorry I snapped, okay? The truth is that I’ve been a little tensed these days, so…” He puts his hands in his jean’s pocket, suddenly looking like he’s the one being embarrassed. “So… Can you stay? Please?”

The black-haired boy gives out a grin. “You don’t wanna be alone either, don’t you?”

“N-no, shut up.” Boone can’t help but give out a small chuckle while Chad points at him. “This doesn’t mean anything.”

“ _Huh-huh._ ”

“I’m not gay.”

Boone’s lips stretch out. “But I can crawl in bed with you tonight, right?”

There’s a small silent where Chad doesn’t answer anything, his eyes looking into space as he thinks. “Yes, but like I said-” He gives his best friend a serious look. “This doesn’t mean anything.”

Even though he really wanted to, Boone doesn’t continue to tease him, and instead just quietly thanks the universe to give him a chance to feel his warmth for one night.


End file.
